


Repeating-Repeating (I'm dying I'm breathing)

by Aracne_web



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bullying, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aracne_web/pseuds/Aracne_web
Summary: As marinette faces school, some patrerns are reapeated, and some are broken
Relationships: Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Classmates, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Repeating-Repeating (I'm dying I'm breathing)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by circles, by gumi, (link -https://youtu.be/7t5JbAue6eY) listem to it! You wont regret it!

_ Sleeping peacefully _

I woke up, again

_ The girl I used to be _

"Hey mari!" marc and his class greet me, along with the art 

club

"Hi guys! How are you doing?

_ Until I fell so deep _

Days blurred together, wake up, school , hell,sunshine, hell rest, work…. Maybe not rest

_ A neverending tragedy _

"Why are you so mean?"

"You're not yourself lately"

"Why do you bully her ?!"

"She's so nice"

_ You haunt me in my dreams _

"Mari, you're my best friend , I want to help you with lila"

_ But it's all I want to see _

_ " _ Is not a big deal is it?"

_ You're the oxygen I need _

"Dont you see? We're soulmates!"

_ Yet I can't breathe _

_ " _ So long as we both know  ~~ so long you don't make a fuss  ~~ about it

Does it  ~~ do you ~~ really matter?"

_ Circles,  _

"Hi guys!"

"Mari, you're early!

_ in circles,  _

"Here comes the bully again"

_ I go around _

"3 months and they still don't know? Really?"

_ Looking for something  _

_ " _ I just wanted to help my friends

_ that can't be found _

"We're not friends anymore"

_ Circles,  _

"Thanks so much nette!"

_ in circles,  _

"What did you do this time?!"

_ without a sound _

"I can't get akumatized, I'm not allowed to, I'm ladybug"

_ My words can't be heard when the fear surrounds my heart _

"Lila did something"

"How do you know?"

"She's smiling"

_ What is happening to me? _

"Why am I so tired"

_ Tell me, what does all this mean _

"Oh yes,mari is sooo talented, even if she doesn't like me"

_ So far away from reality _

Luka was meditating

_ What a lovely place to be _

I wish I could do that

_ I tell myself,  _

_ 'cause every second like this feels like hell _

"Just dont make a scene"

"Dont embarras us"

"Selfish"

"Stupid"

"Useless"

_ Are these words that you gave me real? _

_ " _ So long as we both know, it'll be fine"

_ I can't tell _

"I'm just really good at pretending"

_ It doesn't matter,  _

"The comissions are more for the money, even if i like some of them"

_ 'cause nothing matters _

_ " _ Why did you do that?!"

_ I'll see you again in a dream so far away _

"See you monday!"

_ Circles, _

"Woah Mari! Thats a wonderful dress!"

_ in circles,  _

"I wont buy things from a bully"

_ I go around _

"So, who's your date?"

_ Looking for a reason  _

"Kagami. Kagami Tsurugi"

_ that can't be found _

"Really marinette? Manipulating kagami? That's low"

_ Circles,  _

"I like you too, a lot"

_ in circles, _

"Wow, I didnt think you were such a faker"

_ without a sound _

"Yeah marinette, are you jealous?"

_ My tears can't be heard  _

"T-they dont have to know"

_ when they hit the ground _

"I bother them a lot already"

_ So come,  _

"Nette! There you are"

_ take my hand and _

"Surprise hug!"

_ Come, make me feel what it's like _

"Marc, you almost made us fall!"

"Worth it"

_ When love comes alive _

"So who's going to Andre's?

"Us!"

_ And one day, I wish that _

"Hey Ma-ma-marinette, how are you?"

_ I won't keep hiding the truth _

'I wish i could tell you'

_ But I'm just a fool _

_ " _ I'm fine"

_ Oh, I'm such a fool _

"No you're not"

_ Repeating _

"Sooo, who wants to eat some candy!"

_ repeating _

"Mari, I've known you for years, this is not you"

_ I'm dying, _

_ " _ You can just do it yourself"

_ I'm breathing _

"Do you need help?"

_ Repeating, _

"Everyone hates you!"

_ repeating _

"Stupid akumaclass, left behind the real diamond

_ I'm crying,  _

"We cant let her get akumatized! "

_ I'm healing _

"It's marinette-appreciation-time!"

_ Repeating _

"Mari! I haven't seen you in so long"

_ Repeating  _

"It would be better if you just disappeared"

_ I'm dying, _

"You're just doing this for Adrien aren't you?"

_ I'm breathing _

_ " _ Sooo, how did your date with swords here go?"

_ Repeating,  _

"Just give her a chance!"

_ repeating _

"Mari, no offense, but im gonna kill your classmates"

_ I'm crying,  _

"Why was I ever your friend?"

_ I'm healing _

"Mari, you're just amazing! I'm so glad i got to meet you!"

_ Repeating,  _

"Just be the biggest person"

_ repeating _

"Hey, your feelings matter too"

_ I'm dying,  _

"Don't make a scene"

_ I'm breathing _

"Heck, if someones gonna make a scene to defend mari, its gonna be me!"

"Forget it, marc, I'll do it!"

_ Repeating,  _

"Really? Siding with the competition?"

_ repeating _

"You sided with a liar!"

_ I'm crying,  _

"Jealously is not a way to regain your friends marinette"

_ I'm healing _

"Back off, asshole agreste"

"Guys noooooo"

_ Circles, _

_ " _ Dont worry, my love, I'll help you "

_ in circles,  _

''How is trying to expose her better than whatever she did to you?"

_ I go around _

"Another successful week of not killing alya"

_ Looking for a reason  _

"Why am I so weak

_ that can't be found _

"You're not weak, you're just exhausted from being strong"

_ Circles, _

"Just admit the truth Marinette 

_ in circles,  _

"They're wrong"

_ without a sound _

"Its okay mari, we've got your back

_ My tears can't be heard when they hit the ground _

"Its okay,you'll be okay"

_ Circles, _

"We hate you!"

_ in circles,  _

"Yeah, you're awful"

_ I go around _

"I don't care"

_ Looking for something _

_ " _ Mari, why are you being so mean? We're friends aren't we?"

_ that can't be found _

"Friends help each other _ " _

_ Circles,  _

''You're so selfish!'

_ in circles, _

"Thank you SO much"

_ without a sound _

"You're can deal with it! You're our everyday ladybug'

_ My words can't be heard  _

"This doesn't prove anything! "

_ when the fear surrounds my heart _

"If you're telling the truth, why are you so afraid?"

_ So come,  _

"Nette! There you are!"

_ take my hand and _

"Hugs first! Speak later!"

_ Come,  _

_ " _ Hey guys, what did I miss?"

_ make me feel what it's like _

"Not much" they kiss

_ When love comes alive  _

"Kagami! I didn't see you!"

_ (When love comes alive) _

"Hello, mari-ai"

_ And one day, I wish that _

"Marinette, I want to help, so stop making such a scene,just forgive her! I have faith in you"

_ I won't keep hiding the truth _

"No she won't"

_ But  _

"Kagami this isn't your business"

_ I'm just a fool _

"Yes it is"

_ Oh, I'm such a fool _

"AKUMA!" 

_ Repeating _

" **Princess justice"**

_ Repeating _

" **Tired of the lies?"**

_ I'm dying, _

"Everyone, run away, she's gonna be akumatized!"

_ I'm breathing _

"Marinette! Fight it! He's not telling the truth"

_ Repeating,  _

"Yeah! He's a liar! We don't listen to liars do we?

_ repeating _

"You can fight him! You're stronger!"

_ I'm crying,  _

"You're better than him!"

_ I'm healing _

"And you have us by your side"

_ I'm dying,  _

"Marc? Aurore? What Are you doing? Run!"

_ I'm breathing _

"No we won't agreste!"

"Yeah Mari's our friend!"

"It was your cowardice that started this!"

_ Repeating,  _

_ " _ Mari-ai"

_ repeating _

"I believe in you"

_ I'm crying,  _

"I love you"

_ I'm healing,  _

" **So?"**

_ re- _

"No Hawkmoth"

"I  _ Refuse" _

**Author's Note:**

> Mari-ai would mean, so far as i know, mari-love, so new knowledge! At least for me


End file.
